The Plan B(aby)
by BreakDownTheWalls
Summary: She wants a baby. He can't give her one. But what happens when a certain blonde gets in the way ?


**_Hey guys I'm back ! Well on this account haha. I was disappointed by someone. Someone I thought would be my friend. But I guess I was wrong. So if you are reading this fanfic, it's for you. But also for my wonderful readers :). School had been very harsh to me these days... So sorry to be late ^^". _**

* * *

><p><em>I want a baby. I want a baby. I want a baby.<br>_

Laura Marie Marano was a 26-years-old woman who had the unbelievable wish to have a baby, nevertheless her husband wasn't. She was sitting in the waiting room, Vanessa was giving birth to her second child. Her first one was now 5, he was called Thomas. _Thomas Rocky Lynch. _Rydel was his godmother and Rocky was the godfather. Vanessa was bound to have a girl they said, Laura would do anything to have a girl, and a boy of course.

Laura had met the Lynch when Vanessa got married to Riker. She always wondered how Stormie managed to take care of these 4 boys, Rydel was the princess, which earned some jealousy from Rocky and Ryland's parts. Vanessa had met Riker (Her husband for 5 years now, she got married to him when she discovered she was pregnant) at a convention about 'eating heathy'. Since then they are inseparables. However, it was said that Ross (who was born before Ryland) was always on business trips. He was 26 just like her, Riker once said he was ashamed of his job.

As for Laura, she is engaged to a man called Jake Mademon, a man who has his own music company, they met at a party for the launch of his first client album. It was love at first sight. She looked beside her to see him sleeping on her shoulder, last night he was very … horny, so you have to undergo the consequences. Well he has to undergo the consequences, sometimes he's going too far. Just to prove, he's able to conceive a baby. But they have been trying for more than two years now. And she was always disappointed by the minus sign on the pregnancy test.

"She-she is here ! I'm very happy !" Riker was running to them with tears rolling on his face and he was holding his hand, Laura couldn't tell if he was happy or hurt because of Vanessa's grip on his hand. What a déjà-vu. She stood up and took him in her arms, "Congrats, Riker !". Then something or someone caught her attention, a blonde guy with an appeal which makes women have a climax just by looking at him.

Then he caught her looking at him and she gulped, he smirked and entered a room, Riker let go of their embrace, "Do you want to see her ?" Laura nodded and turned to look at her fiancé, she came to him and shook him, "Jake, wake up, she's born" He opened his blue eyes and smiled at her, "Hello, beautiful, where did my kiss go ?" He said with his cute French accent. She playfully hit him on the arm at his adorableness and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, he wrapped his arms around her and they heard a cough,

Laura looked at Riker and blushed, Jake stood up and hold out his hand which she took, they followed Riker to a room where he knocked on the door, he opened it after hearing Vanessa's voice who told her they could come in, they entered the room, Laura froze when she saw a similar blonde holding a baby, he sent her a smile, she ignored and looked at her sister "Erm... Who is this ?"

Vanessa cupped her hands before her mouth, "Oh! Laura meet Ross, Riker's brother, you know the one who was always travelling ?" Laura nodded and looked back at Ross,

"Nice to meet you, _Laura_" He said that with a deep voice who made her shiver, she heard a cough coming behind her, "Oh ! Ross, meet **my fiancé**, Jake Mademon. Jake, babe, meet Ross Lynch"

Ross nodded at him and looked back at the baby he was holding, "Is that my niece ?" Laura said with a smile while looking at her sister, "Actually Laura... Riker and I thought of something." She looked at her husband and he hold her hand, smiling, "Yeah Laura, Vanessa and I wondered if you want to be Lucia's godmother ?"

She squealed and went to hug Vanessa and Riker, "Of course I want tooooo !" Vanessa laughed and hugged her back, "I was sure you'll agree, Ross reacted just like you" Laura looked at him and he looked away, blushing "I don't squeal like a girl !" Riker smirked, "You giggle like a school girl too."

Ross looked at him with annoyance, then he looked at Laura and stood up, he came closer to her with the baby in his arms, "Do you want to hold your goddaughter ?" She smiled and nodded, she sat down where he was before and took her in her arms, "Hello Lucia, I'm your godmother, Laura"

Jake went to her, "And I'm Jake, your godmother's fiancé"

Ross rolled his eyes, "She was barely born, she doesn't understand that" He turned to his brother to see him looking sternly at him and mouthing 'jealous' to him. He shrugged it off, Riker stood from the bed "I'm going to search for some coffee cups, who wants one ?" Jake looked at him and came to him, "I'm going with you" Ross looked at them "Can I come ?" Jake shook his head, and Ross frowned as he watched the door closing,

"So Laura ? When is it going to be your turn to have a baby ?" She stiffened, "I-I passed some tests to see if I was sterile, and I'm not ! I don't know why I'm not able to conceive a baby !" She looked at Ross who was now sitting on a chair and putting his hands on his ears, he shouted/whispered, "GIRLY STUFF !". Laura looked at him strangely, "Whatever, I don't know when it's the time ! We have sex five times a week, what could possibly be wrong ?" Vanessa shrugged, "Maybe Jake is sterile ?"

"I really don't know Nessa." They all heard a knock on the door which revealed Ellen, Damiano and Vanessa's son, Thomas. "Hello, everyone !" Vanessa smiled as his son came to hug her, "Hello my baby, I hope you were sweet to Grandma !" Ellen nodded, "He was an angel like always !" She patted his head and he chuckled, Ellen looked at Ross who was looking at Laura as she was feeding Lucia. "Hello, mister..." He jumped and turned to the voice, "Oh ! Ross Lynch, nice to meet you, Mrs. Marano !"

"Mom, he's Riker's little's brother." Ellen laughed, "I should have known, the Lynch family is full of blonde" He stood up, "Take my seat, Mrs. Marano." Ellen looked at him, surprised by all this kindness, "Thank you, Ross ! Jake should learn something from Ross !" Laura rolled her eyes. Her mother wasn't a deep fan of Jake, she always thought he was a selfish person. She frowned as she met Ross' eyes. _Why is he still looking at me ? Have I something on my face ? _"Do you want a piece of me ?!" Ross blushed and looked away, "LAURA !" Laura pouted, she didn't like when her mother was scolding her like that. Even when she is 26.

"Riker..." The two men were in front of the coffee machine. The blonde guy turned to him, "Yeah ?" Jake looked down, "I have something to tell you but please don't tell anyone !" Riker nodded, "Trust me." Jake took a deep breath, "You know, Laura and I have some difficulties to conceive a baby, right ? So we did some tests, I don't know what's her answer, and I discovered mine a few hours ago." Riker nodded for him to continue, "Riker... I'm sterile !"

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh ! What will Riker's reaction be ?<strong>

**To know the answer, please review :3**


End file.
